


Kimi's Chubby and He's Impressionable

by Poochee



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Baby!Kimi, Beaches, Family moments, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, family au, written on my iphone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jealous?" Niki echoes, slathering Kimi’s chubby arm with the sunblock, massaging it in while James pushes the sunglasses back up his son’s little nose, "Of what? You?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"The fact that I can still pull these off, ten years later." James is only in his mid thirties, but he had been in his early twenties when the speedo-underwear had made its first appearance.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe Niki was a bit jealous. Maybe not.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I can still pull them off /you/, ten years later." Niki smirks, giving Kimi’s other arm the same treatment.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Naughty. Kimi’s in your lap, darling." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimi's Chubby and He's Impressionable

A day at the beach seemed like a wonderful way to spend their first day in Spain. James had packed up his little family and Niki flew them out to the house, with Kimi playing quietly on the jet floor when he wasn’t wrestling with his papa.

"James," Niki calls from the bathroom, rolling up towels and stuffing them into a backpack, "Can you get Kimi changed?"

"I’m trying!" Came the slightly strangled reply, perking Niki’s interest immediately.

He leaves the towels for a moment, walking down the hall and peeking into the bedroom. Kimi is jumping on the King-sized bed, naked and giggling, while James attempts to catch him. Even with his long limbs, Kimi manages to slip just out of his reach.

Niki can’t help but to smirk at them, watching quietly as Kimi’s high-pitched laughter rings through the room and James’ deeper chuckles follow it.

"I got you!" James finally catches Kimi’s hand and pulls him back, until the Finn is a giggling mess in his father’s chest, even rubbing his face into James’ neck happily.

"Papa catch me!" Kimi grins as he’s manhandled onto the bed, kicking his chubby legs as James attempts to put a clean diaper on him.

"Yes, papa did catch you," James smiles, smoothing the wings onto the soft nappy before grabbing Kimi’s red swimming pants and slipping them on him.

"What happened to his yellow ones?" Niki suddenly asks from the door, frowning slightly as he eyes Kimi’s swimwear.

"Daddy!" Kimi reaches out to him, trying to roll onto his stomach, and James lets him roll until Niki swoops him up off the bed and blows a raspberry onto his chubby little stomach.

"Daddy, no!" Kimi giggles, almost covering up James’ explanation about how his yellow swim pants are in the laundry.

"That’s fine, then," Niki hums as he holds Kimi like a baby, smirking as their son tries to squirm away.

"Ready?" James asks, and Niki nods.

—

"Oh my god, James, you’re a father now, put those away!"

Those money-print pants need to go.

"Nonsense!" James grins as he stretches, arms over head, and Niki gladly takes an eyeful in of his husband’s still-toned tummy. "You love these as much as I do, Niki."

"Hardly," the Austrian murmurs as he hauls Kimi up from the blanket and onto his lap, squeezing some sunblock into his palm.

"Jealous, then?" James asks, raising a brow and taking a seat next to them, smiling at Kimi’s pout hidden behind Niki’s sunglasses. They’re far too big for his little head, and they’re barely slipping off of his nose.

"Jealous?" Niki echoes, slathering Kimi’s chubby arm with the sunblock, massaging it in while James pushes the sunglasses back up his son’s little nose, "Of what? You?"

"The fact that I can still pull these off, ten years later." James is only in his mid thirties, but he had been in his early twenties when the speedo-underwear had made its first appearance.

Maybe Niki was a bit jealous. Maybe not.

"I can still pull them off /you/, ten years later." Niki smirks, giving Kimi’s other arm the same treatment.

"Naughty. Kimi’s in your lap, darling."

"He’s barely three."

"He’s impressionable."

"Yes, we know, thanks to you."

"It was an accident!"

"Of course it was."

The day Kimi had yelled ‘shit’ after dropping his toys had been both shocking and amusing to his parents. Maybe a little traumatic for Niki, with him being himself. James had been delighted.

"Well, it’s all over now…hopefully," James smirks, reaching over to dab a little bit of sunblock onto Kimi’s nose, laughing as Kimi throws the sunglasses at him with a frown.

"Yes, hopefully," Niki mutters in reply, gently smearing the sunblock from Kimi’s nose and onto the rest of his face with quick fingers.

"While you do Kimi, should I do you?" James asks with a devilish smirk, eyeing his husband with familiar intent.

"Sure…just try to remember that my ass does not need any sunblock."

"Ass!"

"Ha! My angelic husband corrupts our son!"

Niki looks absolutely horrified while Kimi crawls into the sand and James laughs.


End file.
